Question: $6ik + 4j + 10k + 9 = 10j + k + 3$ Solve for $i$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $6ik + 4j + 10k + {9} = 10j + k + {3}$ $6ik + 4j + 10k = 10j + k - {6}$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $6ik + 4j + {10k} = 10j + {k} - 6$ $6ik + 4j = 10j - {9k} - 6$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $6ik + {4j} = {10j} - 9k - 6$ $6ik = {6j} - 9k - 6$ Isolate $i$ ${6}i{k} = 6j - 9k - 6$ $i = \dfrac{ 6j - 9k - 6 }{ {6k} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $3$ $i = \dfrac{ {2}j - {3}k - {2} }{ {2k} }$